prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH41
Synopsis Nagisa is walking to school, and remembers, that Fujipi-senpai's birthday is coming soon. She remembers, how he remembered her birthday, and how she wasn't able to give him present last year. Then Honoka comes, scarying her. She asks, does Nagisa thinks about Fujipi-senpai's birthday, about what gift she should give him, and Nagisa denies it. Then she falls, and Fujipi-senpai catches her. Then lacrosse stick falls on her head. He asks, if she's fine, and she says yes. Later, at the mansion of darkness, the boy is sitting and doing nothing, and Viblis said for butler zakenna to don't let his eyes from him. Then he was thinking about Hikari, and the girl felt him too. After school, everyone went to look for a good gift for Fujipi-senpai, but they just can't find a right one. Nagisa wants him a present he will always have. Then Nagisa finds a towel, and decided to gift it. She wants to pack it, but Honoka says, that she should write initials, because she was really happy when Nagisa gave her lab coat. Nagisa decides to do it. Then Hikari notices a little boy running outside, and thinks it's that boy in the mansion. She runs outside, only to see, that it was just a normal little boy running to his mom. Hikari was disappointed. Later, at Tako cafe, Nagisa and Honoka were talking, while Hikari kept thinking about the boy and cleaned same plac over and over, until a man asked to sit there. The girls noticed, that Hikari does act strange. That evening at home, Nagisa tried sewing the initials, but it was horrible. Mepple said, that the important thin is that it's from a heart, and Nagisa decided to do it. Next day, she went to the high school alone. She looked for Fujipi-senpai and the soccer team, and tried practicing how to give him gift. She took her hands to give the gift for, as she thought, empty place, but a man from sumo club took her bag. He introduced himself as Go-chan. Nagisa took it back, by breaking the bag in half, and ran away. Then returned, and asked, where are the soccer team practicing, and he told her. She went to that place, and saw, that the field is being redone today. She looked around, to see if anybody knew, and saw the guy from before. She scolded him, and he remembered, that the field is being redone today. He told, that they're at the municipal fields, and Nagisa ran there. Then she returned, and asked, where are the municipal fields. Nagisa was running up the hill to the fields, and had to hurry before practice ends. Then she saw a woman pushing her bike up to the hill. She helped her. At the same time, Honoka asked the same Go-chan about the soccer team and the municipal fields. After helping the woman, Nagisa asked her about the municipal fields, and the woman saw them right down the hill. Nagisa rushed. She reached them, and asked, where are the Verone high school soccer team. Meanwhile, in the Mansion of Darkness, the boy had disappeared again. Hikari was filling water, and thinking about the boy, until the water was overflowing. Porun and Lulun were worried about her, because she was acting strange, and she said she's fine. Then Honoka called her. She said, that she was worried about Nagisa, so she came. Then Honoka said, that she also noticed, that Hikari was acting strange. Then Mipple felt evil presence. The girls hurried to Nagisa, and Akane-san came, saying, that she could take a break, but she was already gone. Akane-san took the water back to the cafe, and she saw that boy. She putted the water to the truck, and when looked back, he was gone. Meanwhile, Nagisa was looking for field 8 with the soccre team. One of the fields had tennis club, other was empty, and the 3rd actually had... sumo club training. Then Mepple said, that he feels something. She looked at the map for field 8, and saw Honoka and Hikari coming. Then Mipple and Mepple said, that they feel a really bad presence. Hikari saw the boy, and Porun said, that it's not that. Baldez appeared behind Hikari's back. Then he summoned zakenna from the stadium stuff. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. They tried fighting it, but it was stronger. Hikari transformed to Luminous. Zakenna was about to hit her, but Lulun used a shield. Then Black got serious, and kicked zakenna. White did too. Then the 3 used Extreme Luminario and destroyed zakenna. After that, Viblis told the boy to go home now. He asked, what happened to those people, and Baldez said, that he'll be complete soon. Then Luminous told them, that she also can't understand anything about what will happen to her after Queen's ressurection. Then they went to field 8, but the practice was over. And she couldn'y give to him so battered towel. Honoka quickly rewrapped it, and pushed her forward. The team was going home, and Fujipi-senpai was tying his shoes. Then Nagisa came. After gathering her courage, she congratulated him with birthday. Then he noticed her work sewing the initials, and said, that he'll use it everyday. He thanked her, and went away. Nagisa was really happy. In the end, a new Heartiel appeared. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Pation, Pyuan, Harmonin, Inteligen, Wishun, Braven, Horpun, Prosen, Hapinen *Baldez *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Fujimura Shougo *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes